SKULL-4
The SKULL-4, a part of Skull series, may be of similar appearance to Skull-5 in Counter-Strike Online. It is based on M14 EBR which Skull-5 also takes up its appearance from. Overview SKULL-4 are 2 dual-wielded anti-zombie rifle, each rifle loaded with 24 rounds of 5.56 anti-zombie cartridges finalizing an ammo of 48 developed by Rex Research Institute. Skull-4 is lightweight, low recoil with usable scope and deals critical damage to zombies. Advantages *Very high damage to both human/zombies *High accuracy *Moderate recoil, even when moving *Moderate reload time *High reserve ammunition *Minimal speed reduction when zoomed *Penetrates up to 4 objects in a row *Lightweight for akimbo assault rifles *Usable scope *High damage for akimbo assault rifle Disadvantages *Expensive in-game price and ammunition *Zooming decreases the rate of fire *Low rate of fire for akimbo assault rifle *Obtainable with cash points and during events only Events South Korea A coupon was released on April 4, 2013 at the price of 11800 Cash. It is bundled with permanent Skull-4 release pass, 14 days Strong Lifepower and 14 days Bomb Specialist. This weapon was released on April 11, 2013. Comparison to Skull-3 (B mode) Positive *Higher damage (+32) *More accurate (+11%) *Lighter (-21% speed reduction) *Usable scope *Faster reload time (+0.1 seconds) *Higher Knockback Neutral *Same reserve ammunition (240) Negative *More expensive (+$2150) *Higher recoil (+6%) *Lower rate of fire (-13%) *Lower clip size (-22) *Lower stun power Comparison to Skull-5 Positive *More accurate (+2%) *Lower recoil (-3%) *Higher rate of fire (+2%) *Lighter (-8%) *Higher clip size (+24) Neutral *Usable scope *Same reserve ammunition (240) *Same ammo type (5.56mm Anti-zombie) Negative *Longer reload time (+1.4 seconds) *Lower damage (-17) *More expensive (+$150) *Lower Knockback and stun Gallery skull4_drawingmdl.jpg|Drawing skull4_viewmodel.jpg|View Model World_model_sk-4.png|World model 529363 505140296211416 266902629 n.jpg|South Korea poster SK-4 Gerrard.jpg|Ditto File:Skull4_poster_tw.png|Taiwan poster sk4cp.png|China poster 6940049224801203719.png|Skull-4 release pass with Strong Lifepower and Bomb Specialist bundle DualSkull4.jpg|In-game screenshot 644588_558869980819594_338493962_n.jpg|Ditto, Shop Trivia *Skull-4 will be the first weapon in the Skull series to have an even number in its name. Thus, it is highly likely that its Balrog series counterpart might also have an even number in its name. *The estimated time period between the Skull-4 and the release of the last Skull series weapon, that is the Skull-11 on April 26 2012, will be about one year long. *Skull-4's rate of fire is similar to Balrog-I. *Skull-4 is the first dual-wielded weapon that has usable holographic sights. *The holographic sights are tied to the guns with ropes and not well attached. *The reload animation is wrong, the user must pull the bolt after inserting new magazines. *Oddly, its weight is lighter than dual Skull-3's. *Skull-4 has the highest damage of all assault rifles. *Skull-4 has the third largest magazine capacity of all assault rifles after AK-47 60R and HK G11. *This is the first dual-wielded semi-automatic assault rifle in Counter-Strike Online. *Of course dual-wielded assault rifles will never be a very good choice in real-life. The user may face very high recoil and will be very difficult to aim. id:Skull-4 Category:Weapons Category:Skull series Category:Rifle Category:Weapons with holographic sights Category:Assault rifle Category:5.56 az users Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Akimbo firearms Category:Cash weapon Category:Rex weapons Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons Category:Dual wielded weapons Category:Weapons with extended mag variants